Nuclear Winter
Nuclear Winter is a first person shooter released exclusively for PS4 released on 5 May 2017, published by Anvil Industries. It follows the events of a prospective World War III, heavily woven in with a war against terrorism. The player is exposed to gameplay in a multitude of Allied Armies and forces, such as the German Counter Terrorism Unit, the US Navy Seals and the SAS. Despite following a non- linear storyline, the allies will always win the war, but in game choices can determine different outcomes (for example, one outcome sees the rise of a second British Empire under the rule of brutal dictator Christopher Marcus). There are three game modes- Campaign, Multiplayer and Special Ops. Campaign And Missions Despite being told from the perspective of an unidentified elderly man (whose voice is heard describing the events of the mission at the beginning), the player is represented by an allied soldier the mission follows. It can therefore be assumed that the man is a historian or a survivor of the war who is narrating its events. Mission 1: Operation 'Big Brother' "It was just a normal, run of the mill mission; keep anything from entering extra entering the city, or in fact leaving it. Little did anyone have an inkling that this fateful day would evolve into the bloodiest war humanity has ever seen."- Narrator's as the mission loads Operation Big Brother was undertaken by the British Army, to impose Sanctions upon the city of Kabul agreed upon by the UN. The year is 2045, and Middle Eastern and Asian countries are falling to a particularly powerful extremist terrorist group that hopes to wipe out all other religious groups. After launching several missile strikes and murdering hostages (mostly tourists and ambassadors), the group capture the metropolis Kabul and quickly instigate the Afghan capital as the strongold of their forces. In an attempt to weaken the group, the UN stage an intervention and heavily cut back all resources entering the city. A British Army Taskforce is tightly controlling all roads leading into the city. However, a discussion between the player and a fellow brother in arms reveals anxiety in the west over a weapon of mass destruction being secretly constructed in Kabul. The player confides in his comrade that his stationing makes him uncomfortable due to the fact that it is unlike an extremist group to take such a punishment. Halfway through a crude joke, an alarm rings out across the army camp- a truck carrying a payload of explosives has broken through the roadbloacks, and the player is instructed to pick up an unidentified sniper rifle (later revealed to be one of the game's several fictional weapons that were envisaged for future combatants). His comrade leads his out onto an airstrip, where a pilot is readying up a CV- 37 Fighter Jet. The player is instructed to board the plane, and is told by the pilot to fire upon any truck they see on nearby roads. As the jet passes a small outhouse, the vehicle is spotted by a UAV, which is displayed on a radar wired into the fighter jet's controls. The plane loses altitude, and the player is tasked with eliminating the driver of the vehicle- this is a very easy task, as the sniper is incredibly accurate and the weapon has large amounts of ammunition. Once the driver is eliminated, the truck veers off the road and explodes. The pilot congratulates the player for his marksman abilites, but almost immediately afterwards the plane is struck by an unidentified object and crashes. Inside the city boundaries, the pilot is murdered by foot soldiers under the command of the terrorit group, but the player is able to escape in the smoke. Armed with only the sniper, the player has to cross the rural area and gain access to a concrete hut. Upon entrance, however, shouts are heard from behind and the player is blinded as the hut blows up. As the player regains consciousness and breaks free from the rubble, a wave of British infantry and tanks are entering the city. A private notices Category:First-Person Shooters